


Brownies pics

by sugarainbow



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, First Meetings, Fluff and Crack, M/M, Meet-Cute, Or meet-flour, flour accidents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:54:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27977682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugarainbow/pseuds/sugarainbow
Summary: Technically, it is Felix's fault.Jisung wouldn't be in this very embarrassing situation if it weren't for his flatmate and his midnight stress baking urges. So here Jisung is, at the supermarket down the street, facing a tiny problem.The guy he just accidentally covered in flour.
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Comments: 14
Kudos: 255





	Brownies pics

**Author's Note:**

> me, watching the very wild victory song performance: dAmN, think about all the fierce concepts, the badass aus, the plots that could emerge !!
> 
> also me, whispering: okay so soft, dumb minsung it is

Technically, it is Felix's fault.

Jisung wouldn't be in this very embarrassing situation if it weren't for his flatmate and his midnight stress baking urges. He gave in after five minutes of constant whining, though, and got dressed—that's how much of a good friend he is. Fair enough, they were also running out of snacks, so it was a good thing for him to get out and take care of that matter as well. So here Jisung is, at the supermarket down the street, facing a tiny problem.

The guy he just accidentally covered in flour. He was just trying to reach for the damn thing, _dammit_ , leaning on his tiptoes since it was placed on a shelf too high for him. The cherry on top — as if his struggle wasn't enough — was that somehow he also grabbed an already opened bag. Just his luck.

He didn't mean to...drop it on the guy's head — all over him in fact, if Jisung takes a proper look. And he does, a few moments of silently regretting his life choices later. His mouth parts with a strangled small sound at the sight, eyes frantically taking everything in. Flour has swallowed everything, starting from the other's hair and ending with his sweater. Jisung thinks he can see some of it on the guy's pants as well, but he only casts a subtle glance there, hurrying up to meet his eyes — well, the bit Jisung can see of them at least. “I'm so sorry, _ohmygod_!” His hands motion around, pointing at the mess. “I'm- I'm really sorry.”

The flour guy blinks and then breaks into what Jisung suspects is a small smile trying to make it to the surface. “Ah...It's fine.” _How on earth is that fine?_ , Jisung would like to ask. The other says it like it happens on a daily basis, him getting covered under bags of flour. “I get flour on me almost daily,” The other admits, starting to wipe it out of his face. Jisung can only stare, now in double shock — because of his own doing _and_ because of the affirmation thrown at him so casually. “It's alright, don't worry.”

“Oh.” It's the only sound that Jisung can make. For sure, with how quickly the guy gets rid of the flour, Jisung realizes that he's not lying just to make him feel better. He also notes that his face looks much better without flour on it.

“I work in a bakery.” The now _no-longer-flour-guy_ clarifies. “Though I didn't think I'd have to deal with flour after work too.” He giggles, wiping the remnants of it away with his sweater paws. He _giggles!_ and Jisung all but forgets the reason he's here in the first place.

He gets a hold of himself and clears his throat. “It's for my friend. He also bakes sometimes. He's very good at it.” Jisung watches him brush flour off of him still, mouth rambling on its own. “Not like— I mean I'm sure you're very good, too! Sorry, I just...I can't believe this just happened.”

“It's fine, I promise.”

Jisung doesn't know what's worse — covering handsome strangers in flour or having to endure staring at their handsome face without it. “I, um...I still feel bad.”

The other stares at Jisung for a short while, seemingly studying him, until he makes a small huff. “You could send me pics, if that would make you feel better.”

Jisung panics, eyes going impossibly wide. “Pics...? What pics?” He wishes the flour was on him, to cover the redness he can already feel creeping on his cheeks.

“Of the brownies?” The other seems to notice how his words must have implied something else since he quickly adds: “The brownies your friend is going to make. Pics of those. I...that's what I meant.”

_Right._ Of course that's what he meant. Jisung curses himself and his own mind. “Ah...Of course!” He gives him a small chuckle. “Yeah, I can do that.” Jisung takes a small step towards him, holding his phone out and waiting for him to type in his number. He steps on the almost empty flour bag on the ground, wincing at the mess there too. So much trouble for Felix's brownies.

“Here.” The guy — Minho, Jisung reads — gives his phone back, a small smile still present on his lips. Jisung almost brings his hand up and presses his thumb on his bottom lip to get rid of the last trace of flour there. Fortunately, he catches himself right in time.

“I'm sorry again.”

Minho shakes his head in a sort of exasperated and amused way. “As long as you don't forget about me and send brownie pics it's fine.”

At that, Jisung finally bursts into laughter. Who would forget that? The embarrassment will last for at least one more week, Jisung's sure of it. “I don't think I can.” Jisung chooses another bag — this time an intact one — with Minho's help and gets the rest of the ingredients after bidding the other goodbye. He rushes to bring them back to Felix, rushes him into making them — although he gets some suspicious glances from Felix — and then, when they're all done and looking like what heaven must taste like, he eagerly snaps three photos of them, making sure to get the best angles.  
He waits anxiously for an answer, grabbing one brownie and devouring it.

_**minho (flour guy)** _  
_**they're beautiful** _

_**are you sure your friend isn't some sort of brownies master?** _

_**you never told me your name, so i'll add you as the cute guy who dropped flour on me unless you want to offer something else** _

Jisung is offering. He is so _totally_ offering. He types faster than ever, munching on the last bit of brownie and earning another concerned look from Felix. Jisung just grins at him, pointing at the plate and then giving him a thumbs up. “You should bake more often.”

Felix, still clueless and trying to take a peek at Jisung's phone screen and figure out the reason behind that dumb smile, mumbles a confused: _“Thanks?”._

**Author's Note:**

> I'm thirsting over Felix's brownies and it shows ;(


End file.
